regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 161
Malcifer Recap Day 131 Malcifer Winter got back last night to Winter's Reach as a Bat after his attack on the ship. He is down to 3 HP. Lord Rosegrove fetches from The Butcher from the kitchen, and Malcifer drains 4 HP from him. The Butcher falls unconscious, so he is carried off to bed. Malcifer stays resting in bed. The storm fades away overnight into a drizzle. Day 132 In the afteroon, Lord Rosegrove comes to Malcifer in his bedroom with news. Two of the Hunters have gotten into a fight. Malcifer rides his black mare horse into the village in the light rain. He arrives to find Hannibal the Hunter drunkenly sitting with an open wound on his lower jaw away from the other hunters at a table of the taven, and another hunter dead on the ground with his belly cut open. Hannibal drunkenly greets Lord Winter, then explains he killed the other hunter over an argument over who owned what beer. Malcifer seizes Hannibal and gives a speech that Hannibal doesn't have the right to kill "one of their own" from Winter's Reach. Hannibal is not remorseful at all. Malcifer steps away from Hannibal, then turns around to execute him with his axe, but Hannibal thinks it is an idle threat. Malcifer knocks him down to 1 HP, and he falls over to the ground, and the reality sets in and Hannibal realises his life is at risk, and tries to defend himself. Malcifer then executes Hannibal and cuts short the 37 years that Hannibal had left (Malcifer absorbs 3.7 years). Malcifer orders the remaining hunters to gather 2 sacrifices to pay for the deaths within 10 days. Malcifer fails to specify he wants the sacrifices alive. Malcifer returns to the cliffs to get back his Blood Knight body guards back. That evening 4 Hunters arrive at Malcifer House, they have 2 dead villagers from Winter's Reach, Hannible's body and the other dead Huntsman. The hunters claim that one of the dead villagers was a rapist and the other a thief. Malcifer orders the bodies to be taken down to his Underground Workshop. The Hunters are creeped out by the workshop. Malcifer then raises the 4 dead as Ghouls in the ritual circle. Malcifier orders the new ghouls to restrain the Hunters, pointed out he asked for 2 souls, not 2 corpses. The hunters flee before the Ghouls rise, but Malcifer is able to seize one of the Hunters and starts to drain him. The Ghouls rush to grab 2 more of the Hunters, but the 4th hunter escapes. Malcifer drains the hunters of HP, by draining their blood from their necks. Malcifier drags one of the unconscious hunters into the ritual circle and raises it as a Specialist Skeleton & a 3 HP Shade. The 2 unconscious living hunters are taken to the guest bedrooms. Day 136 It is peaceful for the next few days. Malcifier finishes healing up. The Hunters return back to work, broken men. That evening Malcifer turns into a bad and flies 18 miles to Pinespur. After 3-4 hours he arrives. The Palisade Wall now covers the South West of the Town. Malcifer is pleased on some level that Pinespur is building a wall again. The town itself is under martial law and there appears to be an enforced curfew. Malcifer, still a bat, heads towards the keep, unnoticed. He sneaks his way into the Dungeons where Sheriff Fredi is being held. The door downstairs is shut. Malcifer lands behind the guard, turns into a human and casts Withering Touch, but fumbles his attack. Malcifier ends up using Spiritual Weapons to finish the guard off, then executing him with his axe. Another guard comes from behind the door and sees Malcifier and shouts out an alarm. Yet another guard arrives. The poltergeist from the axe steals a sword from the sheath of the new guard. More guards arrives along with a Cleric. Malcifer kills a guard, then swaps places with the poltergeist to trick the new guards. Malcifier then turns into a bat and retreats. Malcifier heads north to the edge of Vulcas Lake, and resumes human form in front of a fishing hut. Malcifer heads inside but wakes the husband as he comes in. The husband yells out, waking his wife and dog. Malcifier kills the husband with a spiritual weapon, then drains him of years. Malcifier then has trouble hitting the wife and the dog. A elderly neighbour arrives with all the noise. The wife flees, barely surviving a strike from Malcifier. Malcifier then attacks the elderly neighbour, but he swings his Torch at Malcifier and misses, catching the roof on fire. Malcifer turns into a bat and flies away. Malcifer flies back to Winter's Reach to recover Day 144 Malcifer rallies his undead army to march against the Couvilles. Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes Category:Dicing with Death Episodes